Inaki Soler
Inaki Soler is a Special agent working for The Company. Personality Inàki is generally a nice enough person to those that allows to know him beyond his outer shell. He likes to keep to himself, not trusting anyone without a long and sustained friendship. Inàki does not always show his emotions, preferring to keep a stoic attitude when in the company of others. When alone however, he tends to be very demonstrative with his feelings, punching at the air or throwing things around. He tries to keep these emotions under control through writing songs and poetry. Inàki does not believe that a man has to be macho in order to be masculine. While he is bright, he does not know what he wants to do with his life and his work and studies tend to struggle because of this. While he knows he wants to do good in the world, he recognizes that good and right are not always the same thing, and is willing to compromise by doing a little bad if it is the right thing to do. Appearance Inàki is a very physically fit young man with a chiseled core. He stands at a modest five foot ten inches tall and weighed one hundred sixty-seven pounds the last time he was at the doctor's office. His father taught him at an early age that it was important to keep his body in as good as shape as he could. His hair tends to be kept it cut at a medium length with light brown eyes. His face is void of any scars and he keeps himself clean shaven usually, though will grow out his hair and a small beard if in a particularly down mood for a prolonged period of time. Abilities Stoichokinesis Inàki has the ability to mentally manipulate the natural chemical elements. The primary use of this ability allows him to alter the strength of molecular bonds in elements in order to shift elements into different states of matter (such as turning ice into water, or water into steam). This process allows for a variety of effects such as being able to encase a wet foe in ice, or easily melt metals that normally would require a sophisticated process. Inàki must have a stable mind in order to concentrate completely on the target of his ability, and the element he manipulates is still subject to natural laws of motion. While he is able to manipulate the state of matter an element is in, he cannot physically move the element with his mind. This means turning a block of ice into water would do little good for him if he had nothing to catch the water in. Shifting a gold necklace in the palm of his hand would prove to be a bad, painful idea without proper protection. The length of time and effort it takes to perform a shift depends entirely upon the amount of mass being changed and Inàki’s range from the element in question. Turning a glass of water in his hand into solid ice would only take a few seconds, but trying to shift an entire pool into ice would take multiple minutes. He has to at least be aware of what he is shifting in order to manipulate it properly. Transmutation As his power has developed, Inàki has been able to manipulate not only the bonds that hold elements together with each other, but also the bonds that form elements on a sub-atomic level. This has allowed him to shift elements into a different elements regardless of their chemical make up. As a result of the evolving of his proficiency with his powers, Inàki has been able to learn to exert a small amount of control over the elements he shifts. If say he was shifting a chunk of copper into carbon, he could control the shift to form a spear or axe like object. Also as his powers grew and with his exposure to the elements, Inaki has began to "sense" elements when he is near them. If he were entering a cave, he could sense if there were iron deposits or methane chambers. While Inàki is able to shift any element into any other element, his body is put on a great strain when he shifts elements to other elements of completely different make ups. Shifting a oxygen into hydrogen for example would be as easy as going for a walk, but turning oxygen into an iron-alloy would make it seem as if had just had an excruciating jog.The same feeling of being drained would be further intensified if he shifts severely complicated chemical compounds, such a biological matter. As a result, Inàki generally sticks to shifting elements to the same chemical grouping. The speed of the shift is relative to how close in proximity Inàki is to the objects he is shifting. If he is standing right next to them, it will take a few seconds to a minute depending upon the amount he is shifting. If he were a field away from something he was shifting, it would take several minutes to half an hour, once again relative to the size of what he is shifting. History Inàki Soler was born to Rafael and Jasmine Soler in the summer of 1987. The two had been trying to have children for over a year and were delighted when Jasmine found out she was pregnant a week before Christmas in 1986.They had waited until Rafael had saved up enough money to buy a home before trying to concieve a child. Once Jasmine knew of her pregnancy, the two planned to provide for the child as much as possible. Jasmine was an elementary teacher while Rafeael was a minor league baseball player for the Round Rock Express team in Round Rock, Texas. Although he was talented, he never caught the eyes of a professional baseball team recruiter. With his father gone for many months out of the year, Inàki was often left alone with his mother. Whom impressed upon him the value of a quality education. Under her tutelage, Inàki grew to be intelligent and was placed in the gifted and talented program when he entered middle school. Although away often, his father did impress upon his son that a body needed to be fit, taking him to various recreational facilities when he was home. Through middle school and high school, Inaki excelled in his courses. During one particular project in his junior year of high school, Inaki was deceived and cheated by a fellow student and longtime friend whom took all credit for the effort put into the project. As a result, Inaki grew distrustful about anyone he came into contact with believing that if even a friend could betray him, then he couldn't trust anyone. After high school, Inaki planned to attend the University of Texas. Delighted with the news, his father, who was now a coach with the Express, decided to come home from his work and take the family out to celebrate. On his way home a> tornado formed outside of Seguin and his father was directly beneath the funnel when the storm formed, tossing his car hundreds of feet away, killing him. Inàki did not take the loss of his father well, refusing to talk for many weeks before packing up for University, wishing his mother well. The University life had been easy for Inàki to adjust to. Despite qualifying for a rent free dorm, Inàki choose to rent an apartment near the campus. He found a few friends at the Radio Shack he worked at to help pay for his guilty pleasures. The years flew by quickly for him and he soon find himself in his last semester, but needing another science credit to qualify for graduation. As a result, he enrolled in a chemistry class along with his senior seminar. After Spring Break his chemistry professor decided that the class needed another grade and assigned them a lab about the different states of matter. The assignment was a simple one using liquid water and ice. During the lab, Inàki was growing bored and stared intently at the beaker full of ice. He wanted to be done with this lab so he could head down to the fitness club for a game of racquetball before the afternoon rush. Concentrating on the beaker of ice, his thoughts were solely on it becoming liquid water like the beaker beside it. Amazingly, the ice began to melt until a minute later, it was nothing but water. Freaked out by the occurrence, Inàki headed to his room and hopped on the computer. He decided to do research to figure out if what had happened was normal. The clock on his computer read 3:33 PM Friday April 2, 2010. After the events of April 4th, Inaki was awarded his Bachelor's Degree in History and struggled to find employment after his job with an escavation team was cancelled due to the chaos that April 4th has caused. Recent Events Following April 4th, 2010, Inaki realized that he was among those that had abilities, or Specials as the world called them. While struggling with his abilities and unable to find employment following the disaster, Inaki sank into a depression. While walking on the beach in Corpus Christi at one of his family's properties, he was muttering to himself when he stumbled upon Elinor Gudfred who offered to help Inaki learn to control his powers. A few weeks later he had began to get a grip on his abilities and became infatuated with the woman over the time of her assistance. However Inaki found himself in New York after an outside source got him a job as tudor for the rich in the north. Inaki would later found out that his aunt, Marie van Kleij, had been the one who secured his employment. In the early part of September 2010, Inaki found himself kidnapped while having gone jogging through Central Park and awoke to find himself in Hell, Airzona. He was not the only one, as there were mutiple Specials who had arrived in the isolate town in much the same fashion, includiong: Alice Taylor, Elinor, Dakari Johessman, Jade Alastair, and Adrian Kilvayne, among others. Following the destruction of the town and the survival of those that had been kidnapped, the government labelled each and all of them terrorists on suspicion they were responcible. Following Hell, Inaki quit his job as a tutor and went to hide at his own beachside condo on Padre Island, where Elinor was waiting for them. The pair entered into a relationship, in which Elinor often used her powers to have Inaki become a woman by the name of Claudia. The pair were part of the Halloween party hosted by Adrian, and while there the two became friends with Alice. Alice was dependent upon her power to live and Elinor offered to help ween her off her dependency through the use of her own powers. This resulted in Alice visiting the couple nearly every weekend from November 2010 till March 2011 when Inaki and Elinor split. Over this time Inaki became quite close with Alice, developing a brotherly type of relationship with the young woman. In March 2010, Inaki and Elinor split after Elinor tried to force Inaki to help her raise Charlie Kilvayne. Inaki realized that he had fallen in love with Alice shortly after he and Elinor split The two entered into a brief but passionate affair that was cut short when Alice disappeared in July. In May, while picking up Marie from the airport following a speech denouncing the Registration Strike Force and various bad apples within the Special community, such as the Johessman family, Inaki and Marie were kidnapped by Dakari. Dakari inflicted a brief but painful form of torture on him during the kidnapping before he was eventually rescued by an elite team lead by Maurelle Lacroix. Maurelle, unknown to Inaki, was employed by Marie as his own personal security firm. However, during the rescue, the Johessmans got away with Marie. Following the torture, Inaki went into the Ark chatroom to vent his frustrations when Felicia Rahal offered to come and heal his injuries, which Inaki accepted. After the pleasant encounter with the immortal, Inaki gathered a small team and stormed the facility which Marie was being held and rescued his aunt. The Company Following the passing of the Costa Verde-Hell laws, which later became known as the Registration Laws, Inaki approached the organization known as the Company for protection. Due to his familarity with Alice, Grace Harper, a co-director of the organization, assigned her to be his protection detail until the Registration Task Force quit looking for him. They also helped during his assault on the Johessman facility to rescue Marie. Due to the assistance that they had provided him, Inaki decided in June 2011 to join their ranks and was recruited by Danny Miller. Sparrow Akiyama was recruited at the same time and the two were partnered together, Sparrow being a civilain and he a Special for the one of them, one of us policy. Following the assault on the Las Vegas headquarters by the RSF, the Company split into two teams, dissolving the partnerships. Inaki was sent to the New York location, along with his friends of Sparrow, Alice, and Danny, among others. Relationship with Felicia Rahal Following their encounter in his healing, Inaki became friends with Felicia Rahal. The two flirted heavily but Inaki kept refusing to take it beyond that due to still being involved with Alice. Despite becoming single, Inaki once again refused Felicia's advances on his birthday, which resulted in her frustratingly throat punching him in front of a bar. A week later, Inaki visited Felicia to apologize for his actions, only to discover that she and her housemate, Devon Ridgeman were sick. Inaki instead bonded with Felicia's mother, Khalidah Rahal, whom he had initially been afraid of after seeing her destroy a bank tower in Los Angeles. A few days later Inaki visited again and consumated his relationship with Felicia. The two continued to date off an on and following an attempted kidnapping on his life, that left him without the use of one of his legs, the pair went to visit Felicia's recently discovered daughter of Nireva Hale. Inaki had initially only came along on the trip to have his leg healed, but he found himself drawn to learning more about Felicia's family and spending time with the woman. While on the trip, the two of them bonded emotionally beyond the casual relationship that they had and Inaki realized he was beginning to care deeply about the woman and invited her to come live in New York with hiim following his transfer within the Company. While in New York looking for a new place to live, as his original apartment had been destroyed following the events of October Fifth, Felicia called and asked Inaki to return to Vegas. Inaki did so and upon arrival, learned that Felicia was pregnant with his children, twins. Knowing that he had come to love the woman, he proposed to her and the two married later that night. Johessman Partnership Following the attempt to capture him in August 2011, Inaki decided that he was going to seek vengance against those who thought him an easy target. Using Khadilah's technology experts, Inaki was able to discern that the instrument used to disorient him had been produced in California, likely of gang or cartel origins. Maurelle later confirmed the findings and told Inaki that the man who had produced the instrument was a crime lord by the name of Aaron Weissman. Inaki began formulating a plan to eliminate Aaron in late August and contacted Ana Johessman as part of the plan. Using a special poisoned flower that Ana imported for him, Inaki created a lethal wine to be the weapon to kill Aaron. During a business meeting in late September, Ana asked Inaki of his intentions for the wine and invited him to Jamaica, where he stayed through the events of October Fifth. The Johessman's offered to lay a trap for Aaron, with Inaki to go into business with them as a payment for their services. The trap became a Halloween Ball, where Inaki, Maurelle, and The Johessman Family killed Aaron. Inaki has since become good friends with Ana, and most of the Johessman family, and is considered under their protection. Interesting Facts Inaki can speak a variety of foreign languages including: French, Spanish, Dutch, Latin, and basic Italian. Inaki's 2007 Mustang is named "Ruth" Despite being a history major, Inaki also took many courses involving anthropology, sociology, pyschology, astronomy, mythology, and classical literature. While no longer partners, Inaki still has a close relationship with Sparrow Akiyama, often calling her Sparrow-chan as a term of affection for her. Despite not being a car person, Inaki owns or has been given several classic and luxury cars. Category:Characters Category:Company Agent Category:Neutral